Oglywoggles and midnight meetings
by Trudelutt
Summary: Harry and Luna talk during nights. About oglywoggles and other things.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Please review! My first fanfiction.

Harry was sitting down by the lake watching the giant squib playing with his tentacles. He was thinking. He was thinking about his 5th year in Hogwarts and how it seemed like such a long time ago, when it in fact was only a couple of months ago. It was one of the early autumn days. It was a warm September day, but still so cold that he had to wear a jacket in addition to his school robes. Harry lay in the grass watching the stars. He was thinking about Sirius, Voldemort and the days that lay ahead of him. He was also surprising himself by thinking of Luna. Luna Lovegood. Probably the strangest creature he had ever met.

The first time Luna and Harry talked, he believed she was a bit nutty. With her radish earrings, big, amazed eyes and dreamy voice she seemed like quite the character. But as he got to know her he realised that he was wrong. Sure, she said some strange things and had some unusual opinions, but Harry found out that she was one of the sanest persons he knew. Not sane as the Oxford dictionary would put it, but she was a remarkable human being. She was an extremely loyal friend, she was never afraid of other people's opinions about her and she was there for Harry when he needed to talk to someone besides Ron and Hermione. She had been there after Sirius died. She understood what he felt like, because she had also experienced loss and solitude.

"You shouldn't lie down like that, you know. Oglywoggles could bite you," a dreamy voice behind Harry exclaimed. He turned around. Luna. Who else? He didn't know what an oglywoggle was, and he honestly didn't care.

"What are you doing out so late?" Harry asked her with a smile on his face.

"My dad sent me an owl earlier this week. He told me that there was a rumour that Oglywoggles have been lurking around the Hogwarts grounds this summer, so he asked me to look for them. They're amazing creatures. It's a myth that if you ever see an oglywoggle, you'll realise who your true love is." She sat down next to him. "Oglywoggles can fly, so I might as well sit down." "Are you okay, Harry?" She asked with a knowing glance in her eyes.

He told her everything that was on his mind and she told him everything on hers. He told her about Sirius and the prophecy and how scared he was of everything. She told him about her mother and her loneliness.

That was the first time they had met during the nights and it somehow became a weekly routine. They both had issues they didn't want to discuss with others, but they could, for some reason, talk about them with each other.

During the year, something changed, Harry realised. He didn't know what it was or when it happened, but he could sense that something was different. He was different. It was December and one of his and Luna's weekly meetings when Luna suddenly asked Harry a question.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love?"

"Do I believe in love? Yes of course I do." He answered.

"I mean, do you believe in true love? Do you believe that there is one out there for all of us, who is perfect for us in every single way?"

"I don't really know. I suppose I believe that there is one out there who is your true soul mate, but I also believe that there are people who have potential to be almost as good. So, in case you lose your true love, if they die or something, you sort of have a back-up, if you know what I mean. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

December turned into January and January turned into February. Luna and Harry were sitting outside near the Astronomy tower. They were both cold, so they were curled up against each other. This closeness wasn't normal for Harry. He normally wasn't a person that touched other people easily, but with Luna it felt right. They had been sitting there in silence, just enjoying each others company. During the last couple of weeks, something had happened to Harry. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he saw Luna he didn't think about how her radish earrings looked funny anymore or that no one else walked around barefoot. Instead, he thought about how pretty she looked when she tucked her long blond hair behind her ears. He thought about how ridiculously tiny her hands were compared to his and how endearing it was. He thought about how passionate she looked when she talked about things she was interested in and how her unusual opinions didn't amuse him any more. He started to see her point of view, and actually agreed with her. On some occasions, at least. Harry didn't know what this meant, but he assumed that he just was getting used to her quirks and liked her as a friend.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?

"Well, you see, there's this…ehm…" She sounded nervous, Harry realised. Luna was never nervous. "There's this boy. Who I like. Very much. The thing is, he doesn't know how I feel and frankly I don't think he likes me like I like him. I know him really well, so I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him, but I can't hold it in anymore. Do you think I should take a chance and tell him?"

When Harry heard this, he felt a weird stab of jealousy. He should how seen it coming, though. She was a 15 year old girl; of course she was going to have crushes on boys. He just didn't understand why it bothered him.

"I guess I think you should tell him. If he is a nice guy he will be your friend anyway, and if he likes you back, well, then good for you." He tried to sound normal, but his voice still sounded strained.

Harry was watching Luna. She looked pensive. Suddenly she got up on her feet and exclaimed: "Look Harry! That's an oglywoggle!" An oglywoggle. Harry had completely forgotten about those. He got on his feet and tried to find it.

"Where is it? I can't see it." Harry looked around and met Luna's gaze. She looked at him with a smile curled around her lips. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked with his oversized jacket which she had borrowed from him. Well, from Dudley, actually. He smiled back at her before she suddenly ran towards him.

Luna's lips crashed onto Harry's. He was caught off guard and didn't respond. She backed away and looked at him while tears formed in her eyes. Harry then grabbed her arms and kissed her with a passion he didn't know he had in him. Feelings he didn't know existed surfaced and was released into that one, passionate kiss. They kissed until their lips were swollen and they both backed away with foolish grins on their faces.

"What about that boy you liked? Weren't you supposed to tell him how you feel?" Harry asked her.

"I think I just did."

"You know what, Luna? I think that myth about those oglywoggles was true," Harry said and kissed her once more.


End file.
